


Your Tale

by springfling789



Category: Undertale (2015), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen Z Reader, Reader May or May Not Be Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, first fic, reader - Freeform, reader is gen z, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfling789/pseuds/springfling789
Summary: What would happen if you fell into Undertale instead of Frisk? What if you had the sense of humor of a gen z kid? Would you like to find out?





	Your Tale

You didn’t know exactly why you decided to go hiking, but you were kinda regretting it. Just a couple hundred feet left Y/N. You got this. At least, that’s what you kept telling yourself. You see on this particular day something interesting was going to happen, of course you didn’t know that when you woke up. People don’t usually expect it to be an extraordinary day when it starts out ordinary and you happen to be one such person. And so you started out your day the way you usually did, following your usual routine before running to the grocery store to pick up something to eat for later that night going home and watching your favorite show on the television, calling a friend and chatting for a couple hours and getting any work that needed to be done finished for the day.  
Sometime during this sequence of events you made a decision that would impact you greatly, though you were unaware of that. You decided to go hiking. It was a spur of the moment thing and you weren’t exactly sure how to hike seeing as you had never been, but alas you put on your best walking shoes and packed a backpack before heading towards Mount Ebbot.  
It was fun at first, being surrounded by nature on the small mountain. The rocky terrain being slightly difficult to climb at times providing a challenge. You even got a couple of scenic pictures with your smartphone once you were close to the top. After a while however your feet began to ache and your lungs burn. You weren’t used to this much walking. So you decided to take a short rest and sat down, the break wasn’t very long but it definitely helped you get back on task. After you took your break and were back to hiking you noticed what seemed like a hole in a small cave. Now you had heard the legends of monsters under the mountain and kids going missing and everything but right now you were too tired to think rationally, and so you ventured forwards. You peered into the hole which seemed to go on for miles. Wow, you didn’t think that the mountain was that large. You peered in closer. It was dark. Almost although there was nothing there but void, but you knew better. Your feet where on the edge of the hole now but you didn’t notice, you took a step back after a moment but your foot was stuck under a vine, you attempted to break loose if it not even knowing how your feet had gotten stuck but

You fell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fanfic so I hope you enjoy! If you see any misspellings or anything please comment and let me know!


End file.
